The Picnic
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Though from two different branches of the Cahill family, Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra have long nursed a soft spot for each other. Now that all the Cahill craziness has died down (temporarily), it's time for Ian to make his move. This fic takes place right after the Cahills VS Vespers series.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I am sadly lacking the knowledge of what the Ian/Amy ship is called, I shall have to resort to simply calling them by their respective names. This piece takes place right after the Cahills VS Vespers series. This chapter is third person, Amy's P.O.V.**

"Amy?"

Amy jumped about a foot into the air.

 _"Ian?"_ she managed.

Ian looked down at the carpet, hands twisting nervously. "I'm sorry- didn't mean to startle you- are you all right?"

Amy could barely refrain from rolling her eyes. "Yes, Ian, I'm all right. What's up?"

Ian shifted his weight apprehensively from foot to foot. "Erhm- I rather hoped we could- ah- meet outside the mansion tomorrow? For a picnic? Tomorrow evening?"

"That- that sounds nice," Amy replied carefully, struggling to control her stutter. "Is- is this me and Dan, or-"

"No, I- well, I suppose Daniel could come too, but I'd hoped it would be-"

He made a somewhat embarrassed gesture with his hands, indicating the two of them. Amy blushed.

"Oh," she managed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Um, I guess so… Yeah, sounds good. Nellie can make the food, if-"

"That's all right," Ian declined. "No, I can take care of it. I suppose I'll see you then?"

"I guess so…"

"Wonderful," Ian said briskly, turning around to leave. "Until tomorrow night, then?"

"I guess so," Amy repeated for the third time, and then, feeling like an idiot, added, "Looking forward."

Ian smiled at her and departed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Amy decided she needed someone to talk to- someone she could almost always find in the kitchen.

"Nellie?"

Nellie Gomez looked up from the carrots she was cutting up, and pressed pause on her iPod. Pulling out her earbuds, she motioned Amy to a chair at the table she was working at.

"What's up, Amy?"

"Um…" Amy played with her fingers. "Something really weird just happened."

"Tell me," Nellie said softly. "You know you can tell me anything, kiddo."

Amy smiled. She loved her au pair so much. "So Ian Kabra was just here, and he asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic with him tomorrow, under the big tree out back."

Nellie whistled. "Wow."

Amy blushed. "Yeah. He said Dan could come if he wanted, but I don't think he really meant it."

"Of course he didn't," Nellie smiled. "Your first date, Amy! Congratulations, kiddo."

"It's not a date!" Amy sputtered, feeling her blush intensify threefold. "It's just-"

"Hey, Nellie," Dan Cahill interrupted, swinging into the kitchen, a half-finished bag of pretzels in his hand. "Ian Kabra was just here a second ago, he said he was just leaving, and he looked really happy about something. What-"

Dan's gaze swung over to Amy for the first time, a look of delight slowly dawning on his face. "Oh, _man._ He asked you out, Amy? And you said yes?"

"Dan, get out of here!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, man," Dan grinned. "This is so classic! I can't wait to tell Jake!"

 _"Dan!"_ Amy leapt off her chair, ready to throttle her brother.

"Hey, Dan," Nellie interjected, grabbing Amy's arm and forcibly sitting her down. "Dan, if you tell anyone, I will personally put snails in your cornflakes tomorrow morning, you got me?"

"Worth it," Dan smirked. He put on a high falsetto voice. "'Oh, Ian, the love of my life except for Jake, I'd be honored to marry you-'"

He got no further. Amy, ripping free of Nellie's grip, bounded out of her chair and grabbed her brother in a headlock. Dan went red, then purple, and started wheezing.

"Let go, Amy!" Nellie said quickly, but Amy had already released her brother. Dan took a few puffs of his inhaler, then dropped into a chair.

"Wow," he finally rasped, looking up at Amy. "You really got stronger."

"Dan, don't you dare tell Jake about this."

"Okay, okay. I'll just send him the wedding invitation."

 _"Dan-!"_

"That's enough, guys," Nellie cut in. "Dan, cut it out. Amy, stop killing your brother. Dan, tomorrow evening, you, me, and Saladin are going out."

"Where?" Dan asked, interested.

"Out," the au pair said firmly. "And go get ready for bed. It's getting late."

"Okay," Dan conceded. "Love you, whatever Nellie's cooking up, and you, Nellie, and you, Mrs. Kabra."

Amy swatted him. Dan laughed and departed.

"Good luck, kiddo," Nellie said softly as Dan vanished. "You're the only girl in Ian's life right now that he cares about."

Amy nodded, and Nellie pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The day dawned very bright and very sunny, with a very good chance that Ian was going to need a jacket.

That was a lot of 'very's.

Clearly, this was going to be a good day.

He had packed everything up the night before. Tiny crust-less sandwiches, sparkling lemonade, strawberries, and sponge cupcakes.

Anything with mayonnaise was absolutely out of the question. Ian had learnt that lesson seven years ago, the hard way.

 _Why_ wasn't it eight o'clock yet?

Evening arrived, both too slowly and far too quickly.

"Where to?" the driver wanted to know. Ian gave the address.

He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Grace's house _(pedantic, Kabra)_ , but Amy would be waiting for him there and that was reason enough.

"Headed out for a picnic, son?"

 _Such sloppy manners._ "Yes."

"With someone special?"

 _Goodness. Americans and their nosiness._

"Yes."

 _Very_ special.

"Heeeeey, Aaaaaaaamy," Dan crooned into the crack of the slightly open door to his sister's bedroom. "Soooooomeone's at the dooooooooor... and he loooooooks neeeeeeeeeeeeeervous..."

Amy catapulted out of her room. " _Dan!_ Cut that out! Is Ian here?"

"No, it's the village idiot," Dan replied, poker-faced. "He has a picnic basket with him, though... maybe go see what he wants."

Amy could only afford a cursory swat at her brother as she checked her reflection in the mirror for the zillionth time. "Okay, okay... good... Dan, _move!_ Okay, I'm ready. I think. Probably. Whatever; I'm going."

"Hello, Amy," greeted Dan's village idiot as Amy appeared in the foyer.

"Hi," Amy stuttered, feeling warmth rise up her neck. "Um... so, ready to go?"

"Yes indeed. Are _you_ ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well then...?" Ian offered her his arm. Amy took it, the scent of cologne tickling her nose.

"I picked a spot out of sight of any windows," Ian explained as the two walked around the back of the house, full in the face of the setting of the sun. Amy had to laugh.

"Smart move. Dan will be so disappointed."

Ian waved an airy hand. "Hmm. He'll find another diversion... Here we are."

Amy inhaled with delight. A small clearing in a copse of trees, lightly shaded, lay before them, with the ground dotted with-

"Are those _rose petals_?"

Ian smiled broadly. "I thought it would be a nice touch."

Amy beamed back. "It _is_."

"Shall we begin, my lady?"

 _Blush._ "O- okay."


End file.
